


Yet He didn't realize it Hurt Him

by Space_boi_Lance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blood, Drunken Flirting, Lance just stop, M/M, Neck Kissing, Neck Licking, Shiro cannot handle it, neck sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_boi_Lance/pseuds/Space_boi_Lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shance fic where Shiro and Lance get stranded on a bug/bird like planet, only inhabiting said creatures who took their lions, leaving them in a hot cave, and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet He didn't realize it Hurt Him

Well, they're screwed.

 

On a mission to collect some type of larva for an infection Keith had gotten from being too fucking stubborn and reckless on their last mission when fighting Galra influenced aliens, (who were all female surprisingly, but Lance wasn't complaining.) and Keith just had to jump right into a trap, that got him shot with an infection that could kill him in a week. 

So this was pretty urgent. Since now it's two days just before the red paladin could die.

Both Shiro and Lance were sent out to a planet, which the two forgot the name, and it's not like they can just CALL Allura or Coran, since their lions were taken away by those bug-bird like creatures. 

How the whole thing started really, was that once they landed on the green murky planet, all of a sudden they were sucked out of their lions, right out of the mouths and onto the rocky ground. Right after that, a huge bird- with a bug like face? Put some type of barrier around the blue and black lion, and then leaving with them, not once did the bird body- bug faced thing looking at the two paladins.   
Both Shiro and Lance yelled at the thing, throwing whatever they could find and Lance even shooting at the thing with his bayard. 

They finally gave up after about 10 ticks, then decided to try to find some shelter, since it did look like it was becoming dusk, with the green hazy sky turning into a darker color of green.

The two, after an hour or so of searching, found a cave; which totally looked like a hive. Lance felt a bit queasy after seeing that, holding his suited gut in faked pain. Shiro just rolled his eyes at the younger paladin as he nudged him further into the cave with his elbow. Lance huffed, his cheeks burning slightly at the touch of the other, since he's had a crush on the black paladin for a while now. Who wouldn't like Shiro? If, he had to be honest.   
'His looks could kill a woman, or even a man on the spot. His cute and sweet personality could drive anyone insane. He's like the perfect boyfriend for literally anyone, but for me, that'd never work.' Lance had thought to himself many times, always working himself up at the end. No one has ever noticed that about him before, since he always seems so worked up about everything. But he knew this was a whole different level. He's fallen over heels for the leader, yet he was afraid to say anything, since Keith always around Shiro. But it seems as though recently, Shiro would hang around with Lance a lot, also just going on missions with just him, wondering exactly why Allura would sign him off to a person like Shiro. But here they are, at the end of the cave, now starting to realize it's hot as hell in there, but they couldn't just leave and find other shelter, it's already gotten really dark, to the point of the two not seeing anything. Lance started to panic a little, desperately trying to find Shiro, but Shiro had other plans. His prosthetic robot arm lit up, it's purple glow illuminating his scarred face. He could see Lance just a few inches behind him, until hiding behind him, shaking half to death of the sudden black out. Shiro let out a chuckle, his body rumbling slightly as Lance looked up at him, craning his neck to look at his face with a pout.  
"How dare you laugh at me mister." He huffed.  
Shiro just kept laughing, just abruptly stopping and looking Lance in the eyes, a serious tone in his voice.  
"We need to make a plan on how we're getting our lions back. I can't believe we left out helmets in them!..." He growled under his breath as he broke the eye contact, which Lance wasn't too very fond of. He stammered a bit before coming up from behind Shiro and into the front of him.   
"I bet we'll figure something out in the morning, right now I think it's best that we get some shut eye, ya think?" He winked slightly, attempting to flirt with him. Shiro put a hand (not his glowed up one thank you) onto his shoulder, staring back at him again.  
"Yeah, I guess so. All this commotion is getting to me.." He laughed nervously, before resting against the cave wall as he slid down it, his legs laid out as he took off a layer- the white and harder part of the suit. Lance just watched silently, his face heating up slightly seeing more of that tight bodysuit clinging onto Shiro's ripped body. Dammit Lance was gonna have another nosebleed in the same week. By Shiro actually, which is a long story and not that important. (Oh but it is.) 

Anyways, once Shiro had taken that part of his clothing off, he noticed Lance awkwardly standing, watching him. Shiro just smiled innocently and patted the ground next to him, motioning the blue paladin to sit next to him. Lance finally came out of his heat daze and stumbled slightly towards where Shiro had patted. He sat down on the ground kinda hard as mouthed an “ow” and rubbed his sore bum. The older male just chuckled softly as a small blush appeared on his scarred face. 

Lance had finally taken off his own part of clothing, yet it wasn't enough, it was still so, hot. It seems that was the same with Shiro, as he nonchalantly zipped himself out of the black skintight clothing down to his waist and Lance was just gone. He almost passed out, but he held strong until he realized his nose had started bleeding. Fucking great. Lance desperately tried wiping it away on his sleeve, but it just kept coming. Shiro glanced over at said boy with a questionable look in his ever so gray eyes.   
“You okay there Lance?”   
“Y-yeah, just peachy.” Lance quickly said right after Shiro, as the bleeding finally seemed to stop. 

 

A few hours, or so it had felt like, both males had barely to none clothing on, only leaving them in their undergarments since it got even hotter. Lance could tell Shiro felt uncomfortable not only because of the situation they're in, but by his battle scars all over his chest and arms and some on his legs, deep but healed from being captured by the Galra. He wanted to touch them, tell Shiro that those don't matter, he's a changed man. That wasn't him. But he didn't. He himself tried to hide his own scars around his wrist from, well.. Let's just say his life back on Earth wasn't as all good as what the others had thought. He inched himself slowly away from the other, until the black paladin had noticed his scars on his waist and asked,  
“Lance?.. Why are there scars on your waist? If, you don't mind.. Me asking..” His voice soft and low.  
Lance jolted, all of a sudden feeling tears spring to life from his ocean blue irises.   
“I-I.. Well, I guess when I was.. Little I got hurt really.. Bad…” He hated lying. But he didn't want to Shiro to worry. He didn't want him to know. He didn't want anyone to know. But Shiro just looked him in the eyes as he scooted closer, bringing his arms around the smaller male into a warm, comforting embrace.   
“It's okay, not to tell me, but just know I'm here for you Lance, we’re all here for you.” He held the boy closer, as delicate as a baby. Lance just let his tears come out, clutching onto Shiro’s chest as he let out sobs. 

Ah, so this is what, it feels like? To feel love? 

Shiro had himself rested against the wall of the cave, with Lance cuddled up by his side as they just breathed in their surroundings, since there wasn't much to look at in the illuminated cave. Out of nowhere a type of ‘zing’ sound could be heard as Lance winced by Shiro. The black paladin sat up and looked over Lance. Lance held onto where the thing had latched onto him. Shiro gently tugged his hand away from his neck, seeing a weird like- bug thing, with a bird head? Shiro shook off the thought as he saw it fly away right after he let Lance’s hand off, only seeing a bright red mark with pink spreading up to the left side of his chin and down to his shoulders, a dark blue vein starting to appear as well. Shiro panicked as he looked at Lance’s face, which was totally normal, besides the huge red blush on the tan skin. Lance smirked widely up at Shiro and just chuckled, slightly slurry as though he drank that stuff Coran had made them as a celebration on the paladins victory of being another one of the Galran monsters. Shiro looked down at the spot, only to feel nimble fingers under his chin lifting him back onto Lance.   
“Keep your eyes on meee.” Lance slurred the last part as he leaned in closer. Shiro blushed furiously as he tried to reason with Lance, which was impossible at this point.   
‘This must be that, thing in Lance’s neck..’  
Shiro thought to himself. He traced his human hand down the mark, starting from under the chin, right down to where his shoulder blade was. Lance breathed heavily as he watched Shiro with lustful eyes, licking his lips in the process. Shiro tried his hardest to not break at that, but he leaned in close to the mark, right where the bright red type of bug- teeth marks were and inspected it, finally having an idea. He looked over at Lance and asked him,  
“I-I'm going to try and suck out the poison, so it might hurt, to the point of drawing blood..” He saw Lance bite his lip as he breathed out.  
“Sounds lovely.”  
Shiro gulped as he let his eyes go back onto the mark, closing them shut as he sunk his teeth into the infected skin, hearing Lance moan loudly, gripping onto Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro started to suck gently, already feeling the taste of iron on his tongue. 

 

It took a couple of licking and sucking until Shiro had felt the tang of, what tasted like Nunvil? He spit out the seed that lingered on Lance’s skin onto the ground. Lance let his back hit the wall behind him as he breathed out in heavy pants. Shiro could still see the mark, yet it was slowly increasing but his own mark was still there once it was fully gone. Shiro, out of nowhere went back into licking the blood around the mark, tempting to clean up. Lance didn't even bother to protest as his head rolled to the side, as his hand grasped onto Shiro’s white tuft of hair. Said male grunted as he finished cleaning and got up, looking Lance straight in the face, just mere inches apart. 

“You're okay now, right?”

“I didn't know you were good with your tongue, Shiro.”

“Oh shut up.”

And from there a few days had passed and Pidge had found the two males huddled up close in the bee like hive- cave thing and they literally screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one-shot I just thought of and that's sorta inspired by this artist:  
> https://sir-scandalous.tumblr.com


End file.
